Rewrite as a simplified fraction. ${1.3\overline{91} = {?}}$
Explanation: Let $x$ equal the decimal. Set up two equations such that the digits after the decimal point are identical. ${\begin{align*}1000x &= 1391.9191...\\ 10x &= 13.9191...\end{align*}}$ Subtracting the two equations, we have: ${990x = 1378}$ ${x = \dfrac{1378}{990}} $ ${x = \dfrac{689}{495}} \text{or} {1 \dfrac{194}{495}}$